Alis Volat Propriis
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: After the events of AC, most of Jenova's cells are dissipated or destroyed. Sephiroth gathers the few remaining to return once more, dragging Cloud into a disturbing new plan to ensure the continuation of Jenova's legacy. Sephiroth/fem!Cloud genderswap, written for the FFVII Kink Meme; this is actually just a smut!fic, the summary makes it sound more dramatic than it is!


**WARNINGS: Dub-con, genderswap (fem!Cloud, i.e. Cloud with girl parts, i.e. het), implied pregnancy/intent to cause pregnancy**

Dear Gaia, this thing was a monster.

I have a soft spot for any of my favourite FFVII boys genderswapped, but that does not mean that I should attempt to write it! This was my first time attempting het smut, and it has been the most painful, difficult thing I've ever written. orz I think it managed to turn out fairly okay in the end, at least (it better have after all that effort DX), but I'd rather not try to write any more of it any time soon!

The difficulty of writing this was only rivalled by the difficulty with coming up with a title.

Also, the genderswap thing itself was quite difficult to balance. On the one hand it's a smut fic, let's just get to the sexy times already. But there still needs to be some kind of reaction to something like that happening otherwise it would just be silly. Then again, these guys get turned into _frogs_ on a fairly regular basis (at least they do if you're like me and walk around Gongaga without equipping properly whoops), which is a completely different physiology entirely.

...I am now imagining crack!fic of the party coming across a Touch Me for the very first time and getting turned into frogs, and having _no idea_ how to move around or do anything because the legs and arms are all in different places and they don't even walk they hop and how the fuck do you co-ordinate that? And they'd just be falling around all over the place while they figured it out and it'd be pretty hilarious.

But, uh, anyway. Yes. The point is that I think Cloud could handle being the opposite gender for a bit, especially knowing it's just a temporary materia effect and reversible. XD (Until he realises he's going to have to be stuck like that for at least nine months... but that's a different matter.)

This is kink meme porn, of course, so please see the original prompt below; I would recommend reading it for the full summary and warnings.

**SephCloud, post AC. Sephiroth gets resurrected-again. However he can only live for a limited amount of time as all the Sephiroth clones are dead and gone, so he decides to create offspring because having somebody have half his DNA walking around Gaia would make things much easier for him to come back to life in the future.**

**He wants his offspring to be physically strong and cool and everything else, so he plans to have the strongest person on the planet as his offspring's other parent. But since Cloud, the physically strongest person alive, is a guy, Sephiroth turns Cloud into a girl. He then fucks girl!Cloud.**

**If possible, fun with manipulate materia. Dubcon, but Cloud turns really willing and everything at the end.**

* * *

Again. A-_fucking_-gain.

Cloud split his Fusion Swords, blocking with First Tsurugi as he lashed out with the other blades. Sephiroth just smirked, evading effortlessly.

How many times were they going to fight like this? Oh, Cloud would defeat Sephiroth in the end, there was no doubt of that. But what was the victory even worth when he _kept coming back?_

"You don't seem pleased to see me, Cloud."

"As if!"

All he'd wanted was a _break_. A moment to get away and collect himself. That was why he'd come here, why he'd felt drawn to the seclusion of the ruins of the City of the Ancients. He had felt a presence as he'd approached, but for so long he had associated this place with Aerith that he'd just assumed... It had been stupid of him to assume anything, he realised. He was paying for that mistake now.

(Maybe Sephiroth had been calling him all along.)

"How can you even be here, Sephiroth? I defeated you."

"Yes, you did," Sephiroth acknowledged, as if this was inconsequential.

"I'll do it again!"

Their blades clashed, filling the air with the sound of ringing metal. Sephiroth was toying with him; his moves were defensive, the few strikes he made easily blocked.

Cloud swung Tsurugi in a quick upwards slash, forcing Sephiroth to retreat.

"I am not here to fight you, Cloud," he said evenly.

"Too bad, cause I'm not about to let you live!"

Sephiroth seemed amused by this, which only irritated Cloud more. He threw himself into the offensive, sending powerful strikes raining down on Sephiroth. Blow after blow, forcing him back. Cloud feinted and re-struck with speed only the mako-enhanced could manage, and was rewarded with the sight of blood, deep crimson against Sephiroth's ghost-pale skin, from a shallow gash nicked where Cloud had almost broken straight through Sephiroth's defence.

Cloud allowed himself a small, smug grin.

"Very good," Sephiroth purred, wiping the blood away with a fingertip. "Your strength and skill hasn't diminished at all."

"Then stop playing around and fight me properly."

Sephiroth smiled, a cruel light in his narrowed eyes.

In an instant, the tide turned. Cloud was forced to stumble back into the defensive, barely blocking the sudden, aggressive attacks Sephiroth threw at him. Cloud might have been as strong as ever, but so was Sephiroth, and Cloud found himself suddenly fighting bitterly for the ground he gained so easily a moment ago.

The previous toying had led him to underestimate Sephiroth - maybe that had been his plan all along. Just one attack that was a fraction too slow let Sephiroth past his guard, and then it was over. Cloud found himself disarmed, trapped with his back against the wall of one the City's shell-like houses. The Fusion Swords skittered well out of reach, and Masamune was suddenly at his throat. He could feel his own pounding pulse beneath the cold steel.

"I am not here to fight you," Sephiroth said, lowering the blade.

Cloud stared up in surprise. But the surprise faded as Sephiroth moved in close, pinning Cloud against the wall with his own body.

The position they ended up in was uncomfortably intimate. Their hips pressed together, Sephiroth's legs between Cloud's, and the hand on Cloud's waist rested there in a manner that had nothing to do with immobilising him. Their faces were just inches away from each other, Sephiroth's heavy breath warm against Cloud's lips.

Same as always.

"Stop it," Cloud hissed.

Sephiroth licked a path down Cloud's exposed throat before biting down, bruising, marking the flesh right where he knew Cloud was sensitive. Cloud gasped.

It seemed that every time they fought they somehow ended up entangled in one of these little interludes before the end of their battle. Every. Damn. Time.

"Stop it, Sephiroth!"

Cloud squirmed, fighting to push him away. Sephiroth merely seemed amused by Cloud's struggle.

"Why fight? You know you want this."

No. _No._ Cloud wasn't going to let this happen. Not now, not _again_. Anything they'd had between them was in the past. Those precious, fleeting days when Sephiroth had been his world, when they'd been so enamoured with each other... before Nibelheim, before everything went to hell... Yeah, well. That had all been fucked up a long time ago.

Cloud couldn't tell what it was now; obsession, adoration, revulsion, attraction, the bitter reminder of everything that could have been but never would be. Sephiroth made his blood boil.

And even though it was stupid and fucked up and beyond unhealthy, Sephiroth was right. He wanted this. Against all reason, against all better judgement. He wanted this.

When Sephiroth pinned his wrists above his head and Cloud fought to push him off, he could have succeeded. But he didn't, and Sephiroth knew.

"Good, puppet."

Their lips met. The kiss was almost brutal, as though it were just another facet of their battle. But not unskilled for its aggression, and Cloud lost himself completely in the feeling of Sephiroth ravaging his mouth. He was panting by the time they broke apart.

Cloud knew how this went by now. Sephiroth would strip him, touch him, fuck him, all lust and possession and dominance. Cloud would hate it (hate that he loved it), but he would still climax every bit as hard as Sephiroth did. And when they had caught their breath, they would take up their blades and finish what they started. Cloud would pretend that it was a victory when Sephiroth died again.

Except-

Sephiroth traced something cool and round against Cloud's cheek. Materia. That wasn't normally part of the game. What was he...?

Cloud shuddered as the magic washed through him, painfully prickling at his flesh like pins and needles. Prickling and pulling and changing, and Cloud immediately recognised the feeling; that had been a Transform. Or something very like it. But Sephiroth would never use materia to cast Mini or Frog on him, even though it would tide the battle inevitably in his favour. That wasn't his style at all. So what was different this time?

Cloud wasn't about to stick around to find out.

Sephiroth had been concentrating more on casting the materia than on Cloud, and Cloud took advantage of that. He threw his weight forward, elbow swinging up to crack against Sephiroth's jaw. Sephiroth's head snapped back. Cloud used the newly created distance between them, diving off to the side - something was off about his balance, a shift in his weight, but he didn't have time to analyse it - before Sephiroth could retaliate.

But even if Sephiroth had failed to anticipate the move, he knew exactly where Cloud would head.

Cloud's fingers had almost brushed Tsurugi's hilt before he was yanked backwards with a painful wrench to his shoulder, finding himself in Sephiroth's grip once more. One hand was at his throat, not yet applying any pressure but ready to, the other arm wrapped around his chest like an iron brace.

Cloud froze.

Normally, the location of Sephiroth's arm wouldn't have posed a problem. But this time Cloud suddenly realised it was pressing against two lumps of flesh that most certainly had not been there before.

Breasts. He had fucking breasts.

And worse than that. Cloud was suddenly very aware of a distinct _lack _in the crotch area, and an ice chill of panic began to settle in his gut.

"What. The fuck. Did you do." Cloud thought that had come out very calmly, all things considered.

"Ah, do I have your attention now?" He could practically hear the smirk in Sephiroth's low purr. "I told you, I don't want to fight you, Cloud. I have a much more important use for you than that."

"Why. Am I. A girl?"

Sephiroth bit the shell of Cloud's ear, making him hiss and squirm in Sephiroth's grip. "You asked how I was still alive, correct?"

"It was more of a rhetorical question," he deadpanned, his voice a dangerous monotone. Not to mention Cloud was rather more concerned with the more immediate issue.

He was a fucking _girl_.

He? She? He; he was.

Fuck.

Cloud took a deep, shuddering breath. He didn't know what Sephiroth's game was, but it didn't matter. It was the materia, that much was obvious. The magic had felt very similar to a Transform; same materia, different spell, perhaps. That meant it would most likely wear off as soon as he had defeated Sephiroth, and even if that failed, it was nothing a high-level Esuna couldn't fix. Right?

His hands clenched into fists. Right. So he was _not _going to panic.

He wasn't going to panic, not even when Sephiroth's grip on him loosened, turning into something much more sensual. Slowly, casually, Sephiroth unzipped the front of Cloud's turtleneck, exposing the new assets Cloud now possessed. The top wasn't made to contain anything extra in the chest area, and the tight fit pushed them out obscenely.

"Cute," Sephiroth smirked.

"Shut up!"

Sephiroth's hands slid inside the fabric, cupping Cloud's breasts almost experimentally. Cloud was disconcerted to find they fit full and perfect in Sephiroth's palms (as if the fact he had breasts at all wasn't disconcerting _enough_). He gasped as Sephiroth began to massage them. The new flesh was much more sensitive than his chest had ever been in his normal body, and the way Sephiroth was touching them sent jolts of heat down to Cloud's stomach.

Except, not quite. It was lower than that. If he'd still been a guy, he knew he would've been getting hard for sure. But he wasn't. He was a girl, with... girl parts. Cloud could feel it, somehow, an increasing awareness of a warm, insistent ache between his legs. And that was really, _really _kind of disturbing, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he was turned on.

And Sephiroth, damn him, knew exactly what his actions were doing. The heated flush on Cloud's skin and the trembling breaths told him everything. He kissed the back of Cloud's neck before continuing his original train of thought. "As long as Jenova's cells exist on this Planet, I can return. I can create my form anew out of their remnants. But, unfortunately, _someone_ keeps destroying the few that remain."

It took Cloud a moment to remember their conversation and realise what Sephiroth was talking about. But when he did, he couldn't help a small, self-satisfied smile. "_Good._"

Sephiroth gave a painfully hard pinch to Cloud's newly sensitive, hardened nipples, and Cloud shuddered against him with a groan.

"What I need, Cloud, is fresh blood, if you will. The next generation of Jenova's children. And you..." Sephiroth's hands slowly slid down to rest on Cloud's hips, fingertips meaningfully caressing the flesh of his lower stomach. "You are going to help me create it."

Children? Create?

...oh. Oh. Oh gods.

Cloud jerked away from the touch, the arousal that had been steadily building under Sephiroth's ministrations shattering completely in the sickening, gut-wrenching realisation of Sephiroth's intention.

"You want to... No. No way. No fucking _way!_ That's sick- that's insane, _you're_ insane. I would _never-_"

Cloud's body slammed into the ground, thrown hard enough to knock all the air out of him. He didn't have time to recover before Sephiroth was on top of him, all pretence of seduction and tenderness gone.

"You say that as if I'm giving you an option," he said with a cruel smile.

Cloud's eyes blazed. "Bastard!" he hissed, kicking out. The attack caught Sephiroth in the stomach, powerful enough to make him grunt, and Cloud pressed the advantage. Even though his movements were clumsy and sluggish from being winded, he managed to roll up onto his feet.

Some of the amusement had faded from Sephiroth's eyes now. He was growing tired of Cloud's incessant attempts to deny him, as cute as it was that he even thought he could.

Sephiroth activated the other materia in the bracer around his wrist.

_Manipulate_, Cloud realised as the spell swept over him, his body freezing beyond his control. Beyond Cloud's control, but within Sephiroth's. That _bastard_.

"Materia, Sephiroth?" he spat. "Can't fight me man to man? I didn't realise you'd become such a _coward_."

"Now, Cloud," Sephiroth said calmly, not rising to the bait at all. "You already know I am not here to fight you; you are the one who insists on perpetuating that. And," Sephiroth smirked, "I'm afraid you don't class as a man right now either."

"Fuck you!"

"That was the general idea," Sephiroth agreed in a low purr.

Cloud slammed his eyes shut as Sephiroth approached, about the only action he could still manage under the materia's influence. He didn't want to see the triumph on Sephiroth's face, the lust and desire darkening his gaze as it roamed over Cloud's helpless form. Sephiroth's hands followed the same path as his eyes, mapping out the curvature of Cloud's new body.

"_Sephiroth-" _

It was meant to be a warning, but it came out a groan.

Cloud hated himself for his weakness. Even knowing the sick intent of Sephiroth's plan, Cloud found himself succumbing so damn easily, melting completely beneath those touches. (Sephiroth's touch; he still had his gloves on, and the gentle caress of cool, aged leather against Cloud's bare arms drove him wild.)

"Y-you're insane. It's wrong, it's _sick_..."

"Do you remember, Cloud? Back when you were a cadet? You used to say you loved me in those days."

"I was an idiot," Cloud snarled. How could he forget? The memory ached.

Sephiroth chuckled, renewing his assault on Cloud. His mouth worked against Cloud's throat, leaving vivid purple-red bruises against the pale skin, and Cloud tilted his head back in offering for him. He couldn't even tell if the movement was a result of the manipulate materia or his own weakness; the result was the same either way.

"You used to say that you wanted us to be together..."

"Shut up," Cloud hissed.

Sephiroth's hands massaged Cloud's shoulders, his tongue licking along the collarbone as he slid Cloud's open top and pauldron off entirely, tossing it carelessly aside. "You wanted a family. You wanted children."

"Shut _up!_"

"You had a whole fantasy about it," Sephiroth mocked.

Cloud didn't want to hear this.

"Why?" he interrupted. "Why even bother with me? Couldn't you just find an _actual _woman?"

Sephiroth paused, drawing back to appraise the panting blond. "I will not have the heir to Jenova's legacy be born to any mere mortal. You are the most powerful human on this Planet; the only one who has ever bested me. You are the only one I would consider worthy."

As if it was some kind of _honour_. But Sephiroth was sincere, and when Cloud met his eyes he found honest respect.

Or something. Who knew what went on in Sephiroth's twisted mind.

Sephiroth caressed Cloud's cheek as he looked down again in disgust, and Cloud wished he could turn his face away. "Come now, Cloud. This doesn't have to be _bad_."

He almost laughed at how ridiculous the reassurance was.

"Follow me."

Cloud stumbled as the support of Sephiroth's body suddenly vanished. Following him was the last thing Cloud wanted to do, but he found his feet trailing after Sephiroth of their own accord, bound to Sephiroth's will by the materia.

Sephiroth led them inside one of the strange, spiralling buildings. This one was mostly intact, musty but well-preserved, even furnished with water-stained wooden benches and an aged dresser and... oh. Now Cloud understood; Sephiroth was actually taking him to bed, instead of fucking him on the floor or against a wall. How _civilised._

It was clear Sephiroth had planned this, prepared for it. The mattress wasn't rotten and water-logged like all the others that stubbornly remained in less well kept areas, and the sheets were far too fresh to have been there more than a week, never mind centuries.

Somehow the whole thing disturbed Cloud more than if Sephiroth had just taken him wherever they had happened to be.

"Strip for me," Sephiroth commanded, casually leaning back against the bed frame. The smirk playing at his lips told Cloud that Sephiroth was less interested in getting Cloud naked and more interested in enjoying his humiliation.

Cloud glared daggers, but he had no choice but to obey. His shoes came off quickly and easily, but Cloud shut his eyes after that. His own hands unfastened his pants, slowly, sensually dragging them down over his hips, but he wasn't brave enough to look at the changes the materia had wrought on his body. Being literally unmanned was bad enough, the last thing he needed was visual confirmation.

Sephiroth made a low noise of approval as the last of Cloud's clothing was tossed aside. Those powerful hands found Cloud's naked hips, grasping, and all of a sudden Cloud found himself sprawled on his back on the bed. He didn't even have time to gather his bearings before Sephiroth was hovering over him. He parted Cloud's thighs, and Cloud tensed.

"Don't!"

Sephiroth glanced up, hearing something that was genuine fear in Cloud's protest.

"Don't look."

"It's not like I haven't had you naked and writhing underneath me before, Cloud," Sephiroth purred. "What are you afraid of?"

"Yeah, but then I didn't have... girl parts."

"I see. So, Cloud Strife can face death, survive years as an experiment in Hojo's lab, defeat the most powerful warrior on the planet multiple times... but is terrified of a vagina."

Cloud bristled. "I am a _girl_ and you want to get me _pregnant_ and excuse me for being creeped the fuck out!"

Sephiroth just laughed. The next thing Cloud knew, Sephiroth's head was between his legs.

Cloud squirmed as Sephiroth's mouth teased the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, kissing and nipping and sucking. Marking him. Sephiroth had always had a thing about that, apparently. In some weird way it was reassuring to find that, even like this, there were some things that were still the same as always.

And Cloud's reaction was still the same; it made him desperate to have Sephiroth's mouth doing even dirtier things to him.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud hissed, stretching his body out to offer more of himself for those delicious kisses.

Wait. _He _stretched his body out. That hadn't been the manipulate materia, that was his own action. Sephiroth wasn't concentrating on the spell anymore. Cloud had the opportunity to fight back. If only he wanted to fight back, but Sephiroth's lips had a way of making him forget absolutely everything else. Who he was and what he was doing and all the things that Sephiroth had done.

Cloud bit his lip and moaned as Sephiroth's teeth found a particularly sensitive spot.

_Focus_.

Sephiroth was taken by surprise when Cloud's foot connected with his shoulder. There wasn't that much strength behind the kick, but enough to push Sephiroth off him. There was a touch of triumphant smugness in Cloud's grin, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in challenge.

In an instant Sephiroth was leant over Cloud, holding him down firmly with his body weight and pinning both of Cloud's wrists above his head with one hand. Cloud was mortified to realise that his hands had already been in the perfect position to allow Sephiroth to do so; he had placed them like that himself, just because it felt so natural. His face was already flushed pink with arousal, and the colour only darkened as embarrassment added itself to the mix.

Yet even though it would have been easy, he didn't try and break the grip.

Sephiroth's lips brushed against the shell of Cloud's ear, making him shiver. "It's cute that you still pretend you don't want this."

Sephiroth's other hand returned to where his mouth had previously been, caressing the skin of Cloud's thighs, fingernails catching on the lovebites he'd left.

Cloud froze up when Sephiroth's fingers touched his newly-formed, so-called womanhood.

"Breathe, Cloud."

Cloud did, but very shakily. It was... different. He supposed it felt kind of similar to having Sephiroth touching his dick, somehow, but more concentrated. And despite the weirdness, it felt good. Sephiroth was actually being nice enough - Sephiroth, nice, _ha_ - to let him get used to the new sensation, rubbing in slow circles, finding the places that made Cloud gasp.

It didn't take long to get used to it. Pleasure was still pleasure, and as much of a bastard as he was, Sephiroth was far too good at providing that to Cloud.

Cloud could feel the heat building up in his face. His strange new parts felt slick and wet, and the ache between his legs was palpable. He could _feel _it, and gods that was disturbing, but at the same time he didn't even care as long as it kept feeling this good.

He needed it. He needed _something_ inside him, anything, just _now_. And Sephiroth was right there, touching, tormenting, but not giving him what he needed, and it was utterly maddening.

Cloud glowered up at him, but Sephiroth wasn't paying attention. He was much more concentrated on his current task, eyes lowered as he gauged Cloud's reactions to each touch, experimenting with the pressure, exploring.

Exploring. He was exploring - he was actually looking for something. The clit? Cloud's entrance? He didn't seem to having much luck, whatever he was doing.

"Have you ever actually been with a woman before?" Cloud snarked.

Sephiroth levelled him with a hard, offended stare, and Cloud burst into a laugh despite himself. It was a very short-lived laugh, cutting off into a choked gasp as Sephiroth found what he was looking for and slid a finger inside him.

"Oh shit..." Cloud breathed, eyes fluttering half-shut.

Sephiroth was using the same slow, exploratory strokes, only this time he was stroking Cloud from the inside. And _fuck,_ it felt amazing.

Cloud tossed his head back, teeth buried in his bottom lip. He didn't want to give Sephiroth the satisfaction of hearing him moan, but it was impossible not to. His back arched off the bed, legs trembling as he spread them wider, begging for more. Sephiroth added another finger and it only got better.

Until he stopped. It took Cloud a moment to regain his mind, laying there dazed and panting. Why would he stop?

The hand pinning Cloud's wrists down was removed, and Sephiroth drew away. Cloud was about to make a biting protest, until he heard the sound of a zipper being drawn down and the rustle of leather being removed. Oh.

Cloud propped himself up on his elbows, finally daring to look down and at his own body. He felt the difference as a painful wrench of shock. _Just materia_, he reminded himself hastily, smothering the panic before it got too much of a grip. _Easily reversible._ He had strange new curves now, pert breasts and wide hips and a mound of curly, honey-gold hair that all Cloud could see from his angle. And then Sephiroth, imposing as ever even while completely naked, settling between his spread legs.

Shit.

No matter what happened, no matter how much he tried hate him, Cloud was certain he would always have to acknowledge that Sephiroth was... incredibly attractive. An incredibly attractive _monster_, but still Cloud couldn't look away as Sephiroth lined himself up at Cloud's wet, aching opening.

Sephiroth saw him watching and smirked.

"I hate you," Cloud whispered.

"I know."

Funny how they said it almost as if it were a declaration of the opposite.

Cloud's breath caught as he felt the head of Sephiroth's cock nudge against him. Big. He always forgot how damned big Sephiroth was. He rubbed the tip against Cloud's opening, smearing the slickness there, and Cloud shivered in anticipation.

And then Sephiroth began to push inside. Cloud's hands flew up to grip Sephiroth's shoulders, fingernails digging in, and both of them groaned as Cloud was breached. From there it was easy, Sephiroth's cock sliding all the way into Cloud, claiming him. So deep.

"Oh, fuck," Cloud swore quietly, panting as he adjusted.

He wasn't sure if it was the new girl parts heightening the experience, or if it had just really been too long since he'd gotten laid, but he felt close to coming just from the penetration alone. Sephiroth felt so fucking _good _inside him.

And if Sephiroth felt good to Cloud, Cloud felt equally as amazing to Sephiroth. He braced himself on his forearms, arched above Cloud's slim form, eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure. "Mmn. You always did love taking my cock, didn't you?"

"Sh-shut up..."

It wasn't a denial. He loved this feeling, being stretched open to accept Sephiroth inside, being so _full_. Not that he would ever admit it.

Cloud could feel himself trembling, inner walls clenching around Sephiroth's cock huge and hard inside him. "Move... Gods, Seph, move!"

Sephiroth usually made a point of ignoring Cloud when he tried to command him, but that was a request he couldn't deny. He drew back slowly, savouring every inch of Cloud's body.

Cloud moaned when he pushed steadily back in.

Sephiroth repeated the action, getting a feel for the changes in Cloud's form. But he didn't speed up and Cloud made a low growl of frustration.

It wasn't enough. Slow and tender wasn't something Cloud was used to, definitely not when Sephiroth was involved. He wanted it harder, i_needed_/i it harder. That was how they always fucked, why was this time any different?

Cloud snorted at the sudden realisation. Surely not. Was Sephiroth actually trying to be _gentle_ with him? Did he think he needed to play nice just because Cloud had a female body all of a sudden? Yeah right.

Cloud knew how to play this game. He levered his hips up, twisting round and flipping Sephiroth over so _he _was the one sprawled on his back, Cloud straddling him.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not doing it right," Cloud defended. "Don't you dare treat me like a lady."

"Oh? And how should it be done?"

Cloud braced his hands on Sephiroth's chest He raised his hips and slammed them back down, taking all of Sephiroth's cock deep and hard inside himself in one smooth movement. Cloud had never done that before, not when he had girl parts at least, and the fierce spike of pleasure combined with the raw newness of the sensation made him cry out despite himself.

"I see," Sephiroth purred in approval. "Like that."

Sephiroth settled both hands on Cloud's hips, guiding him into the rhythm he had started, deep and hard and unrelenting, and Cloud screamed.

_Yes_. This was how they were meant to do it. It didn't even feel any different any more, just _good_. Girl parts, boy parts, who even cared? Sephiroth was fucking him and it was almost too pleasurable to bear.

Cloud leant backwards, arms behind him, bracing himself as his back arched. _There_. The angle had Sephiroth hitting a perfect spot inside him.

"Sephiroth!" The cry turned into a jagged moan as Sephiroth's hips slammed up into Cloud. He could feel the heat building rapidly. His face bright with desire and arousal, the flush spreading down across his shoulders and chest. And the heat inside, right there where Sephiroth was pounding against every sensitive spot inside him.

Cloud knew he was being loud, but he was too far gone to care. Let Sephiroth hear; every gasp, every moan, every scream.

Sephiroth was usually quiet, never opening up, never losing control even when intimate. But this time Cloud heard him. Low purrs and guttural noises of restrained pleasure that only turned Cloud on even more.

It took effort to open his eyes and focus, but Cloud wanted to see Sephiroth as well. Only Cloud couldn't meet Sephiroth's eyes, because Sephiroth wasn't looking as high as Cloud's face. Cloud's blush turned to one of embarrassment as he realised his position was thrusting his chest and its new assests out almost obscenely, pronoucning the way his breasts would bounce with every thrust and roll of his hips.

And Sephiroth was staring at them.

"Hey!" Cloud pushed himself back upright, breaking their rhythm in order to wrap an arm around his chest, covering himself as best he could.

Sephiroth chuckled. He took Cloud's wrist, pulling his arm away from his chest and dragging Cloud down so he was almost lying on top of him. "You are gorgeous. In any form."

Cloud didn't know how to process that. A compliment. No sarcasm, no barbs, just a compliment. From Sephiroth. ...About the fact he had breasts, which slightly ruined the moment, but Cloud would take what he could get.

Luckily, Sephiroth saved Cloud from having to reply by claiming his mouth. The kiss was brief and hot and impatient. As soon as they broke apart, gasping for breath, Sephiroth pushed Cloud back up into his original position on top of him. His hands found their grip on Cloud's hips again, and he shot Cloud a wicked grin as he resumed ravaging him.

Cloud's brow furrowed in tortured pleasure. Their brief interlude hadn't given him time to catch his breath at all, the blood still pounding in his ears, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He could feel the pleasure spiralling up to a release. So damn close, and he just needed to...

Cloud's hand flew down between his legs, only to freeze when he found the unfamiliar terrain.

Sephiroth huffed a laugh at the bewildered expression on Cloud's face. "Would you like some help?" he offered with a touch of sarcasm.

Cloud was too frustrated to even be offended. So _close_, and if he'd still been in his own body he knew it would have only taken a few tight, delicious strokes on his dick to reach an earth-shattering orgasm. "How do girls even come?" he hissed, squirming with need on Sephiroth's cock.

Sephiroth didn't reply directly - Cloud strongly suspected Sephiroth had no more clue than he did - but wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist, and in one swift movement flipped their positions. Cloud shrieked, then immediately covered his mouth with his hand, mortified that he was capable of making such a girlish sound.

Sephiroth smirked. "Let's see if we can find out."

Cloud was on his back again now, hips raised up off the bed. Sephiroth had one of Cloud's legs hooked into the crook of Sephiroth's elbow. His other leg found it's way around Sephiroth's waist, drawing him closer, deeper, until Cloud could feel every inch of him inside. Cloud's arms wrapped around Sephiroth's shoulders as he leaned over him.

"There..." Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth obliged. His thrusts were just as powerful as before, but shallower, staying in deep, grinding against that spot inside Cloud that made him tremble with pleasure. The new position had Sephiroth's hips pressed flush against Cloud's, pressing against him in the most incredibly stimulating way.

Cloud's eyes were glazed over with lust, reddened lips parted as he panted heavily. Too tempting. Sephiroth took Cloud's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down lightly. Cloud shuddered. Sephiroth moved down to Cloud's throat and bit down hard, hard enough to leave vivid red imprints of broken skin, and that was it.

Cloud's hands fisted into Sephiroth's hair. "Se-Seph!" he cried out brokenly, gasping as release washed over him. Spasms shook through his whole body, centred around his lower abdomen. He could feel the inner walls there contracting, clenching around the hard flesh inside as though his body never wanted to let it leave.

Sephiroth grunted, teeth gritted. He'd been holding back, trying to ignore the heat, the tightness, trying to draw it out. But having Cloud trembling around him, almost painfully tight as he came... it was almost too much. Sephiroth stilled himself completely. _Not yet._

Cloud was grateful for that. The pleasure felt almost too much, and any more would have been unbearable. And it wasn't stopping. He was used to reaching a peak, and that was it. He came back down again. But this... the intensity gradually lessened, but his whole body still felt electrified with euphoria.

Sephiroth shot him a heated, predatory look. "My turn."

Cloud didn't have time to catch his breath before Sephiroth was pounding into him again. It was for his own pleasure this time. He took Cloud how _he_ wanted; faster, not even bothering to aim for any sensitive spots any more. When he did unwittingly hit them, it was like star bursts behind Cloud's eyes.

It didn't take long. Sephiroth had been on the edge already, and there was no more reason to hold back. Cloud was bent almost double underneath him now, panting and writhing, his nails carving deep red scratches down Sephiroth's back. Perfect.

Sephiroth shuddered to a halt, eyes clenching shut, and Cloud could feel his cock pulsing inside him as he came. It was so easy to imagine the hot, wet stickiness of Sephiroth's come spurting inside him, marking him from the inside, filling him up. The thought sent a whole new shudder of pleasure coursing through him.

Sephiroth didn't pull out even after he had softened, moving with Cloud as they both sank back into the bedding. They lay in silence, too spent to do anything else, letting pounding heartbeats slow and gasping breaths even out.

It could have - _should_ have - been pleasant. It should have been perfect. Cloud felt heavy and relaxed and utterly content in the wake of an amazing orgasm, with the warm, comforting weight of another body pressed close on top of his.

Except that that body was Sephiroth. And that changed things.

Cloud sighed. He hardened his expression, wiping the stupid, content smile off his face.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Get off," Cloud growled, shoving Sephiroth up with both hands.

Sephiroth did lift himself off of Cloud, but only enough so he could prop himself up on his elbows. He smirked down at him. "I don't think you quite understand. One good fuck isn't enough."

"...what do you mean?"

"I'm sure you are aware of the basics of reproduction, Cloud. A female body is not always fertile, and we have no way of knowing which part of a woman's cycle the transformation put your body in. Even if you were conveniently at a fertile phase, one release doesn't guarantee conception."

"Oh gods," Cloud groaned, covering his face. He didn't need to hear Sephiroth talk about this.

"So, Cloud, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." One of his hands trailed down Cloud's side, settling possessively on his hip. "We're going to be doing this again. Every single day."

"Sephiroth-" Cloud squirmed. This was _supposed _to be the part where they got up and continued trying to kill each other. It didn't look like that was happening any time soon.

"Every single day, over and over."

Cloud could feel the heat beginning to rise into his face again. "I don't-"

"Until you're so filled up with my come that you feel like you could burst."

"_Seph!_"

"Until my child - _our_ child - is growing inside you. And then I'll fuck you again, just for the fun of it."

It should not be turning him on to have Sephiroth say those things to him. It really, really shouldn't. But _fuck_ it was.

Apparently, the idea turned Sephiroth on as well. Cloud could feel him growing hard again inside him, and his inner walls clenched in response around the stiffening flesh. They both moaned softly.

Sephiroth's mouth widened into a predatory grin. "Shall we start now?"


End file.
